Theory Versus Practical Application
by firefly171
Summary: Castiel asks Sam for some lessons on how to have...inter relations. **Warnings! Slash, Smut, some minor spoilers for season 5.


"You want me to what?" Sam asked, the open bottle of whiskey and half filled glass nearly slipping from his fingers.

In the almost two years that he's known him, Sam has gotten used to Castiel asking some pretty strange questions. He actually started to think that maybe the angel had started coming to him for answers more, because he tended to have a lot more patience with his complete lack of understanding in basic human concepts. Sam supposed that this new one fell under that category well enough but...

The angel in question, standing not even two feet away, actually huffed in annoyance. "I need you to teach me how to have...inter relations," he said, sounding increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Sam decided that it was about time he finished pouring his drink, which he did, and then drank it down in two very large gulps. Cringing as it burned it's way down his throat, he looked back at Castiel.

"You want _me,_ to teach _you,_ how to have sex?" It didn't matter how many times it was said out loud, Sam just didn't think it was ever going to sound, well sound _right_. After all, Castiel was an _angel_ – and he, something decidedly different.

Castiel seemed to look to the wobbly ceiling fan for some kind of support. "Yes Sam, I do believe that is what I said."

Sam poured himself another drink and thought that he was going to need another bottle soon – another bottle that Dean had left nearly half an hour ago to purchase.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh Cas, don't you think Dean would be the better one to ask about this?" Sam brought the glass back up to his lips so that he could take another _smaller_ sip.

"I want to know so that I can have sex with Dean."

If Sam thought the whiskey burned going down well then it certainly burned as it came back up and shot out his nose and mouth. He thought that that was a good sign that it was time to put the bottle down.

"Then why don't you just ask him?" Sam nearly yelled as he tried to mop up the mess that was now all over the T.V.

"Because I don't know what to do," Castiel argued back and then fixed Sam with a deadly serious stare. "Show me."

Sam could not stop the laugh even though he could clearly tell from the look on the other's face that he was more than one hundred percent serious – besides, Sam could not remember a time when Castiel had ever told a joke anyway.

"Why is this so funny?" Castiel asked, looking annoyed again, and even Sam had to admit that the angel did look cute like that.

"Because this whole thing seems so, I don't know, improbable," Sam said, abandoning the T.V. and walking over to sit on the couch instead. "Besides, Dean will be back soon anyway. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to...to teach you whatever it is you want to know."

"Dean won't be back for a while," Castiel said, looking hard at Sam in a way that Sam had only ever seen him look at Dean. He didn't know why but that made something inside of him shudder, and he felt like the heat in the motel room was suddenly jacked up. He wondered how Dean could handle that stare all the time without jumping on the angel himself.

"What do you mean Dean won't be back for a while?" Sam asked and had to change his focus onto the wall behind Castiel instead of actually on him.

"I thought that we would need some time," Castiel said slowly.

"Time?" Sam asked, surprised and focused back on Castiel, who was still looking at him with those impossibly blue eyes. "Wait so, when you say show you, you really mean _show_ you?" Sam found himself hoping he was not blushing. It certainly felt like he was.

"How else are you supposed to teach me?" Castiel asked, looking at Sam like he was speaking to a child.

Sam groaned into his hands and ran them through his hair, wanting so badly to just start tearing it out. He wanted to know how on earth he'd gotten into this kind of a conversation with the the almost fallen angel, and why was it so damn hot in that room.

Castiel sat down on the couch next to him, no closer than he probably would have any other time, but now the lack of space between them was starting to make Sam feel dizzy.

"So what am I supposed to do first?" he asked, and Sam knew that he wasn't going to grasp the concept of _no_ for this one.

"Just what _did_ you do with Dean?" Sam asked, scooting over a little more, pressing their bodies closer together, and he could tell by Castiel's almost panicked look that he understood – Sam was going to do what he had asked of him. Sam just did not want Dean walking in on him and, whom Sam was sure he considered, _his_ angel.

"He will not disturb us," he said simply. "Now, how do we start?"

Sam held back the laugh that threatened to tear out of him. "Well, I don't suppose you know anything about kissing?" Castiel's expression told him that, _no_, Castiel was clueless on the whole process – even apparently on the proper procedures on how to ask someone to sleep with you.

Sighing, Sam leaned in towards Castiel. "Just try to do what I do, okay?" he said, just before his lips touched Cas'. He could feel Castiel tense up and almost thought that he wasn't going to do anything but eventually he started to kiss back. It was slow, Sam let Castiel set the pace. Sam was surprised that Cas wasn't actually half bad, but then it was still only kissing. He then let his mind wander ahead of himself despite his attempts not to.

Without really meaning to, he brought his teeth down gently onto Cas' bottom lip, causing the other to stop and pulled away.

"Why did you bite me?" he asked and Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Did you not like it?"

Castiel actually sat there and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think I might have. How can I tell?"

"I could do it again," Sam smiled, and with Cas' nod of consent Sam leaned in and started kissing him again. Bringing his teeth down on the angel's bottom lip once more, Castiel actually hummed in what sounded like pleasure to Sam's ears but again, pulled away.

"What am I supposed to do with my hands?"

Sam almost growled in annoyance but instead moved forward and started to lightly run his teeth over Castiel's neck, pulling his head back gently by his hair.

"Sam," Cas said and the sound of his name being said in the angel's deep gravely voice sent shivers through his entire body in a way he didn't think possible – at least as far as Castiel was concerned.

"Do what ever you want with them," Sam said against the soft skin stretched over Cas' Adam's apple.

To accentuate his point he ran his own free hand from Castiel's knee, up over his thigh and under the trench coat to finally rest in the small of his back. With his other hand, he buried his fingers deeper in Cas's hair as he brought his mouth back up to capture the angel's in an even deeper kiss, pushing his tongue past Cas' lips.

Castiel lifted his hands into the air, where they sort of hovered for a few seconds, before he placed one behind Sam's neck and the other on his back. Sam smiled as Cas attempted to mimic him by pushing against Sam's tongue with his own. Sam untangled his fingers from Cas' hair and instead set them to work undoing his tie.

Castiel broke the kiss again, but like before Sam just moved his lips to another park of the angel's body, this time planting soft kisses underneath his ear.

"Should I be doing something right now?" he asked and swallowed hard as Sam nipped at his earlobe.

Pulling the tie from Castiel's neck, Sam paused and thought about the question for a second. After running several answers through his head he finally just shook his head and quickly started on undoing the buttons of Cas' shirt instead.

"Cas, it's okay to just relax and enjoy it," Sam said.

"But I need to know what to do so I can-"

"Then take notes," Sam cut him off, not wanting the mood ruined by being reminded of why they were doing this. He finished with the buttons and pushed the coat, suit jacket and shirt over Cas's shoulders in one sweep while at the same time pushing him down so that he was laying on the couch. "Remember what feels good now so you can repeat it later."

Castiel struggled to pull his arms out of the multitude of sleeves as Sam moved over him, moving his lips down Cas' neck and collar bone. He moved slow, making sure he covered every inch of the angel's chest with his lips, tongue and teeth, taking extra time to tease one nipple and then the other before continuing down.

Castiel's hand, resting on top of Sam's head, clenched as Sam traced circles around his bellybutton with his tongue. Castiel gave up on fighting with the layers of clothing – not proving very efficient at it with only one free hand anyway – and instead settled for tossing his arm over his eyes so that when Sam looked up all he saw was Castiel biting his lower lip.

He smiled and placed a couple more kisses down Cas' stomach until he reached the edge of his pants. He hesitated, only a second, before he continued further with more kisses down over Castiel's still covered erection. This rewarded him with a low moan from the angel.

"Hey Cas, how you feeling up there," Sam asked and started undoing Castiel's button and slowly unzipping his pants.

The angel squirmed underneath him, spreading his legs farther apart. "I don't think I know how to answer that question," he said. His breath hitched as Sam ran his hand over his still covered, throbbing cock and up his stomach.

"What do you say we get rid of these clothes," Sam said, eying the mass of jackets underneath the angel and, more importantly, the offending dress pants that looked to be getting tighter and tighter with every passing moment. Burying his face even deeper into his elbow, Castiel only managed to nod.

Pulling on his arm, Sam got him to sit up and helped pull his arms free from the layers of clothes and tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor, trench coat and all. He then had the angel lay back down and quickly had his shoes and socks off and those too, were tossed to the side. The rest – even though Sam wanted nothing more than to just tear them off – he took his time with, slowly pulling both layers over the angel's hips and down over his legs and feet so they too, could join the pile on the floor.

Sam took a few seconds to admire the perfect creature before him – even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this body he was looking at didn't belong to the angel at all. He truly hoped that Castiel was at least kind enough to make sure poor Jimmy wasn't aware of what Sam was doing to him.

Castiel looked up at him questioningly, obviously wondering why Sam had stopped. Sam forced all thoughts of the human vessel from his mind and was on top of Cas again, kissing him. Castiel kissed back, hard and desperate. Sam could tell that the angel was definitely enjoying this, and so thought that he had tortured himself long enough – although there was one more thing he wanted to do to the angel before he did anything else.

He spread Cas' legs, hanging one over the back of the couch and the other over the edge so that his foot rested on the floor. He hoped it was comfortable enough as he quickly moved down again, planting hot kisses here and there as he did so, feeling Cas' hard cock drag against his stomach and chest, fueling the fire that was burning inside him even more. He wondered if the angel had any idea what he was doing to Sam, even though all he had to do was just lay there!

He dragged his tongue from the base to the head before taking Castiel into his mouth. The reaction was better than Sam could have ever hoped for. Cas arched fully off the couch and in the most guttural, broken voice, said Sam's name. Sam felt himself burn hotter as he ran his teeth over the top of the angels weeping cock, drinking him in. Cas let out another muffled groan and Sam quickly glanced up to see that he was now biting the knuckles of one of his hands.

That had probably done it – Sam couldn't wait any longer. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, only bothering to unbutton the top few buttons. He crossed the room to Dean's duffel bag sitting on one of the beds, certain that _he_ of all people would have what they needed.

Castiel sat up as Sam frantically started to toss things out onto the bed in his search. "What are you looking for?"

"Well I probably don't have to worry about it so much with you," Sam said as he found what he was looking for and pulled a small bottle of lube and box of condoms out of the bag, "But just in case, I don't really want to hurt you."

Cas nodded but still looked confused. Sam didn't think that he had the patience to explain though and just decided to leave it for later. He was back over to the couch and working the zipper to his jeans. Cas hesitated, but brought his hands up so that he could help pull them down.

Sam all but tackled Cas back down to the couch. Spreading his legs again, Sam squeezed some of the lube onto his finger and slowly pushed it into Cas' opening. Taking more pleasure than he probably should have from the way it made the angel squirm under him, Sam slowly added a second finger, taking his time prepping him. When he was sure Cas was ready he straightened so that he could roll the condom on, never taking his eyes off of Castiel. Once he was done he positioned himself above Cas, pulling him into another kiss.

"Hey Cas, can you do something for me?" Sam asked moving his lips over to the angel's ear.

Cas moaned as Sam teased him, rubbing his dick over the angel's hole, waiting for him to answer. "Anything," he groaned as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sam in an attempt to pull him closer.

Sam smiled and rested his forehead on Castiel's so that he could look the angel in the eyes. "Say my name for me."

With that he thrust in, smooth and quick. The sound Cas made sent his head careening and tremors through his entire body – and through it all, Cas obliged, moaning Sam's name in the sexiest voice he had ever heard as Sam pulled out and pushed back in.

"That's right," Sam breathed into Cas' shoulder as the angel threw back his head and arched his body into Sam's thrusts, "Again." Once again he pushed Cas to the edge of ecstasy as the angel cried out his name once more, louder than ever before.

Sam threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair as as he pulled the angel's head forwards and captured his mouth into another kiss, driving into him harder, deeper and feeling Cas's nails digging into his back and shoulder.

Adrenaline pulsed through his body, as Sam felt a blinding pressure building up as he tried his best to hold it off just a little bit longer.

"God Cas," he groaned through clenched teeth as he broke the kiss for some much needed air. He had to move his hands to either side of the angel's head for fear that he would actually injure him, his grip was so tight as he clutched at the cushions of the couch.

He felt the pressure reach it's bursting point, and a wave of pleasure rushed through his body until it filled every inch of him, from the tips of his hair to his toes. His vision blurred and then he saw nothing but white for several seconds, as all the strength drained from his body, and his limbs turned to rubber, no longer able to hold himself up. He collapsed onto Castiel, who's chest was heaving just as heavy as his was, and stayed like that for a long while, no longer having enough energy to even speak.

He was vaguely aware of Castiel rubbing his fingers back and forth on the back of his neck, but found it soothing none-the-less. He pulled himself from the edge of sleep enough so that he could pull himself from the angel and stood, looking for something that they could clean themselves with. Not really feeling like walking to the bathroom for a towel he instead picked up his shirt and started wiping himself off with it.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked. Sam almost thought he heard disappointment in the angel's words – but that could have been his own pride feeling stung by the angel's, more than likely, unintentional-yet-insulting question.

"Well, I'm sure when you and Dean try it the two of you could..." he trailed off, not actually wanting to think about it now. "Anyways, I'm sure that was more than enough to get you started on you're attempt to...do, whatever, with Dean." He had to stop himself before he started to sound too pathetic.

Castiel looked at him sympathetically.

"Sam," he said and stood to walk over to him. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist but kept his focus more on Sam's chest than anywhere else.

"I might...not have been completely honest with you, about why I wanted you to do this with me," he said, looking up into Sam's eyes.

Sam wasn't sure if he was hearing what Cas was saying quite right, because what it was starting to sound like was that Castiel was actually – but Sam knew there was no way that could have been possible. After all, wasn't Dean the one Castiel constantly risked his own life for, had actually died for once – was falling from Heaven for?

Before Sam could form his thoughts into a coherent sentence, Cas pulled him into a kiss, slow and sweet and he realized that maybe there was indeed truth to the angel's words.

"Would you be at all adverse to going another round?" Cas asked hesitantly, "There are a few things I think I need you to demonstrate for me again."

"Yeah sure thing," Sam laughed and started to pull Castiel in the direction of one of the beds. "So just how long do we have before we should start worrying about Dean getting back?"

Cas' smile was almost devilish. "I'm pretty sure we'll have all night," he said before he pulled Sam down for what would forever be remembered as probably the best night of the hunter's life.

Sam was woken up by the obnoxious sound of his phone ringing. He felt the breath from Cas' sigh tickle across his neck and was happy to find that everything that had happened had not been just a dream.

"That would be Dean," Castiel said and lifted his head to look at Sam. "Do you want me to answer it?"

"No I got it," he said, forcing the rest of the sleep from his mind and reached over to grab his phone. He wasn't very sure he wanted Dean to know about what had just happened between himself and whom, he was still sure, Dean considered _his_ angel.

"Hello," he half grunted into the phone.

"Sam." Dean sounded pissed. "Is Cas there?"

"Uh," Sam said lamely quickly glancing at the angel who was once again snuggling into him. "No why?"

"That son of a bitch," Dean spat. "The next time I see him I'm gonna-" The rest of what he said was drowned out by the sound of what was probably a large truck driving by.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea!" Dean yelled into the phone. "Cas just whisked me away from the liquor store and dropped me in the middle of nowhere for Christ's sake. I only just found a freaking phone."

Sam laughed – couldn't help it really. On the other end he could hear Dean scream at him that it wasn't funny and what not.

"Dude, I'm serious. I'm standing outside a roadside bar but it's closed. Doesn't look like there's anybody in it. Get a hold of Cas would you and tell him to get his ass over here."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that Dean. Just sit tight." Sam hung up and could only shake his head and laugh.

"If he's only now just finding a phone," Cas said, pulling Sam closer to him, "then that means he started walking in the wrong direction."

"You are going to have to go get him," Sam said, still laughing. "Sooner or later."

Cas looked thoughtful for a second before sighing, "I suppose." He then pulled Sam over so that he was once again on top of the angel, "But he can wait a little longer, I'm sure."

And Sam couldn't think of any reason to disagree.


End file.
